Instinct
by Stinkeroo
Summary: Leon and Ada eventually meet up after their latest trip to Spain. Things don't go as planned, as Leon's urges get the better of him...


I do **not **own either Leon or Ada, as they both belong to Capcom... not me :D

_**Instinct**_

The air was thick with sweat, and the lingering stench of sex filled the room. This was Leon's way of welcoming Ada back into his life; giving her a night to remember, and knew that from the screams and moans of pleasure she had let out, he had done a hell of a good job of it.  
The blonde's muscular sweating body heaved itself up, pulling himself from inside of her before laying down on top of her. His serious grey eyes stared dreamily down at the Asian woman, taking in every detail on her face and body, wanting to be able to remember how she looked at this very moment, forever.  
Ever since they had first met those many years ago in Raccoon City, Leon knew pretty well that she was "the one". His mind had already came up with life plans for the two of them as a couple; dreams and fantasies crawling out and making themselves known to Leon. Although, Leon's dreams were shattered the moment he witnessed Ada laying out on the floor, no longer breathing, her soul easing from her lifeless body.

"You can't die Ada," Leon would keep repeating as he stroked her soft, dark hair, brushing his hands against her cold pretty face. "There's so much you don't know." And with that, numerous tears glazed Leon's eyes only to start dribbling down his saddened face as he held the dying woman in his strong arms. He could remember at that particular moment, something inside of him died, never to come back. Hopes and dreams that were no longer able to come true thanks to this tragic event. His deep voice growled before softening into a low sob, clinging to the motionless body of Ada Wong.

Suddenly, Leon's head jerked upwards, realising that his face had been pressed against the woman's breasts for the last five minutes or so. He looked up at her, sheepishly, silently apologising to her. She accepted his apology with a short giggle, her full lips quirking into an amused smile. Leon sighed with relief and hauled himself up, his knees now on either side of her body as he sit on her lower torso. The blonde leaned down, taking Ada's lips with his own, engaging them in a passionate yet tender kiss. Ada's eyes slid closed, and she began to hum contently into her lover's mouth, her arms sliding up around his wide neck. "Thank you, Leon." Her soft voice whispered, breaking off the kiss as gently as she possibly could.   
Although, Leon did not reply, and instead, he buried his head into her shoulder, his blonde hair covering most of his face.  
Ever since they had returned from that damned village in Spain, he knew things wouldn't't be the same with himself. Leon's eyes still contained that ominous glow he obtained the moment he realised he had been infected, and his urges and instincts were getting to be rather vicious.

"You're welcome," He soon spoke, his soft lips brushing against the base of her neck, and soon, his tongue had slithered from his mouth and was now smoothing itself against her tender skin. Leon felt his body shudder as Ada's fingers began to tease his sensitive nipples, his lower body wriggling about, as if trying to prevent himself from becoming aroused. It was not as if he couldn't't be bothered to make love her with again, but it was because he knew that was what she wanted.

Before they had arrived upstairs in the bedroom, they were sitting in the kitchen, making casual conversation about the events that he occurred over the last few years. Until suddenly, Leon had advanced on her and pushed her into the door of the pantry, his mouth working feverishly at her neck; nibbling and sucking, leaving trails of angry red marks along her slender neck. Ada had tried her best to get away from the situation, but Leon's persistence wouldn't't let her, as he knew she would have given in at some time.

Before he knew it, Leon had become lost in his dreams once again. Sleep taking over his entire body, his well-structured face still buried in the crook of Ada's neck. Although, Leon wouldn't have exactly called them dreams, but nightmares of what could and will happen. Events of tragedy and misery were sure to ensue.  
He would just have to wait just that little bit longer.


End file.
